Cinco funerais para uma Rainha de Copas
by birclock
Summary: Todos nós somos loucos por aqui.
1. 01 De um Coelho Branco e um Gato Risonho

Cinco funerais para uma Rainha de Copas

0.1 – De um Coelho Branco e um Gato Risonho.

Havia naqueles olhos uma réstia de sordidez, fragrância de humor impregnado, semitemperados com uma pitada de sadismo. Englobava a extravagância e o desejo cruel de um amante, subdividindo-se em pequenas frações do que fora a impressão de uma honra, massacrada, mascarada, quase inexistente. Abrigava, por sob as pálpebras, um sentimento surreal assemelhando-se a luxuria, uma aspiração abjeta dos subúrbios obscuros que vagavam teu subconsciente. E ainda assim, por ora, sucumbia-se ao deleite em fronte ao lago, deitando-lhe a expressão mais serena que conseguia trasladar.

... Se não estivessem sempre atrasados.

O chá seria servido às cinco. Uma lúgubre mordomia; recostar-se por sobre a mesa e atiçar fogo aos castiçais com antecedência. Haveria também um jogo de croqué; astuciosamente manipulado por mãos sedentas por poder. Uma série de seguidores enfadonhos, contracenando com o cenário fielmente restituído, d'um campo estranho e certamente curioso. E rosas sangrentas que tingir-se-iam de escarlate, antes de serem depositadas correnteza abaixo, rumo a todo lugar e a lugar algum.

É tarde.

Continha as palavras em teus lábios crispados, porém deixava com que transpassassem aos olhos o verdadeiro significado por detrás de cada uma delas. Cada singular caractere formando-se por entre a linha tênue que mantinha distante o caos e a subordinação. Era quase irônico, encontrarem-se ali, vagando alheios em prol de seus próprios prazeres. Gostaria de rouba-lo de teus devaneios antes que movessem-se os nefandos ponteiros do teu próprio relógio de bolso, obrigando-o a rumar, sem rumo, para onde quer que houvesse pão e manteiga, e uma xícara fumegante diante de uma mesa bem posta.

Todos nós somos loucos por aqui.

Lábios hábeis, austeros, soberbos; uma sobreposição de tons, num misto de sabores validados pela rispidez. Um receio, tensão. Tesão. Um célere jogo arrastado, garras sobre luvas de pelica; glamour decadente contra a alva elegância. As mãos do Gato envolviam-lhe, transformando-os em um só, controlando, por ora, os mais contingentes pensamentos do parceiro, fulgurando o ardor que os possuía; o desejo hostil de ser consumado, um toque ansioso, sedento. Ambições que sobrepunham compromissos, num imediato esquecer-se de todos os outros mundos.

O Coelho, por sua vez, quase podia tocar a libertinagem que emanava dos seus poros. Ouvia o seu desatar de palavras, absorvendo-as algumas poucas, enquanto corria olhos pela extensão do corpo desnudo, confortavelmente sobreposto à grama; e apreciava-lhe o sorriso depravado que vez em quando formava-se, enviesando-lhe sobre a face.

Ansiava toma-lo para si, numa sensação sóbria de profunda ilusão, em plena consciência que jamais viria a pertencer-te. Porquanto continuassem ali, livres e descompromissados, podia possuir-lhe por completo, até o momento que então atasse teus anseios hostis com lúgubres ataduras ensangüentadas, e rumasse, numa fuga habilidosa, para os braços de um outro qualquer.

Tuas mãos dedilhavam-lhe o dorso, explorando graciosamente a extensão de suas costas magras, provocando-lhe espasmos desenfreados. Podia observar, por sobre o ombro, que o sol tornava-se mais fraco, brincando com as cores que o compunham, numa dança sutil no céu limpo daquele fim de tarde.

Estava quase na hora.

O que incomodava ao Coelho não era o simples fato de ter de seguir o protocolo (eternamente o fizera e eternamente estava destinado a continuá-lo fazendo), mas sim o seu despertar brusco que, por insistência, o fazia encarar uma realidade que nem um pouco o vinha a agradar.

Havia evitado aquilo que chamavam de amor por todos aqueles anos obscuros de permanência em Wonderland, por ter plena consciência de sê-lo submisso. E eis que agora o vinha incomodá-lo, num instante ardil de extrema confusão pela extensão daquelas terras, apenas tão cruel quanto o idealizara durante tanto tempo.

Ao Gato, no entanto, reinavam dóceis fios de pensamento, sob os quais permitiam-lhe sucumbir aos teus mais libidinosos desejos carnais, tornando-o o protagonista sádico e perfeitamente capaz de tornar reais os mais duvidáveis fetiches. Era livre.

E de que valia a liberdade ao Coelho, se este recusava-se a, ainda que não sob pena de morte, desobedecer quaisquer ordens demandadas por sua Majestade, a Rainha de Copas? Tornava-se apenas um coadjuvante aos planos depravados do teu amado.

xxx

- O que deseja? – O emaranhado de lembranças confundia-se em tua cabeça, abrigando-se por detrás da névoa branca que os envolvia. Apurara os ouvidos. O tilintar na talher contra a porcelana polida, agora audível, ainda angustiava-no. O Gato parecia-lhe gentil, embora ocultasse por detrás daquele sorriso enfadonho uma série de depravações sigilosas.

- Estaria satisfeito com uma fatia generosa de

(você)

torta de amora, obrigado.

Entre ambos, fumegava o liquido quente contido na xícara incrivelmente cândida. Seus entalhes faziam jus ao gigantesco ego da rainha, levando, em ouro, o formato de um baralho de copas. Notou que, ao fim da mesa cheia á esquerda, o Chapeleiro Maluco também a examinava.

Era um mentiroso completo, para todos os efeitos.

Talvez fosse por isso que (acidentalmente?) empunhara aquela lâmina no pulso, entorpecido o suficiente para não conseguir relatar com exatidão quão profundo tivera sido o corte. "Está tudo bem", murmurara por entre lábios. Os relatos de seus pérfidos crimes apostavam uma corrida, no nevoeiro brumal que transformaram-se seus pensamentos.

Sua gentileza lutava contra aquele desejo mórbido, ocupando-lhe a face durante o chá.

(Apenas mais alguns minutos, alguns minutos, alguns minutos.)

Por debaixo das ataduras, jazia a costura apressada do Gato. Repousando, bonachona, como se zomba-se do seu lastimar frouxo e silencioso. Não pudera ter sido tão ruim, afinal de contas.

"Andei caminhando enquanto dormia, mais uma vez, é só isso".

Não era só isto. Nunca era só isto.


	2. 02 Um adendo à hora do chá

**2. Um adendo à hora do chá.**

_Notou que, ao fim da mesa cheia á esquerda, o Chapeleiro Maluco também a examinava._

Dificilmente se notaria em meio a tanta bagunça, mas entre os entalhes dourados que simbolizavam o ego gigante de uma Rainha de Copas, prensava-se, quase invisível, em um tom rosado que apenas era concedido a mocinhas da sua idade, a marca de um lábio feminino.

- Será que posso me sentar? – a voz ainda soava doce e ingênua, assim como o fantasma dos cabelos dourados que lhe caiam os ombros.

- Não há lugar! – uma resposta quase automática; uma nota acima do que era esperado aos famigerados chás ingleses.

"Ora, mas que falta de educação!", pensou, deixando com que tal pensamento exprimisse-se em teus lábios repentinamente crispados e face desgostosa. – Há _muito _lugar. – e foi-se sentando.

Em um chá inglês, seria provavelmente reprimida por sua dama de companhia diante de tal atitude.

(está errado, errado, errado)

Uma senhorita _jamais_ senta-se a mesa sem antes ter sido convidada. Mas Alice estivera tão cansada de todas as decepções que até então carregara em teus bolsos (algumas delas, inclusive, manifestando-se pesadas sob a forma de dois abundantes pedaços de cogumelos), peregrinando insegura e incessantemente sobre solo desconhecido, que pensou que talvez, e apenas talvez, as regras sobre as quais a sua boa educação tivera como base não se aplicassem àquele lugar – ou àquela ocasião, em específico.

Ainda que em negação, assim que ajustou a saia do seu vestido sobre a cadeira posta no jardim, a menina foi capaz de entender porque fora abordada com o repentino aviso de que não havia lugar. No entanto, antes que pudesse queixar-se da falta de asseio da louça sobre a mesa, o Chapeleiro interrompeu-lhe outra vez:

- E eu posso perguntar quem és tu? – ao que obteve prontamente uma resposta completa e, entre um olhar atrevido e outro, a mesma pergunta, rápida, embora engenhosamente, transcrita ao plural.

Sorriu. De um jeito meio maluco, meio charmoso, um bocado medonho, arrancando às bochechas daquela pobre criança uma leve tonalidade vermelha. Corava. E então deixou com que as palavras lhe fluíssem aos lábios, num sussurro cortês,

- Nós somos o que acontece enquanto você dorme.

E, por deus, não poderia estar mais certo.

xxx

Devaneios de freqüência preocupante, alguém murmuraria, caso alguém ainda preocupasse-se com a sanidade mental do Chapeleiro.

(caso alguém ainda se preocupasse com a sanidade mental de qualquer um por aquelas bandas)

Quando voltou a si, abandonara os fios louros e se dava com os olhos arregalados de uma Lebre de Março curiosa. A garota, é claro, era uma lembrança. A realidade era bem menos atraente.


End file.
